Beating
by Tsukineko-san
Summary: Happiness is something temporary.That is what Izaya has convinced himself.Izaya has a secret past that Shizuo gets interested in. Shizaya! Might have a lemon in later chapters. I dont own the characters!
1. The protozoan and his target

**Beating**

Happiness doesn't last long. It brakes as soon as you settle with it. This is why; you shouldn't get your hopes up. Those were the thoughts of Izaya Orihara. The skinny man who was currently walking down the streets of Ikebukoro. The chance of him meeting Shizuo was pretty high. He though as he kicked a pebble down the street.

"Hey, hey! Looook~ isn't that phone string so cute? Hey lets both get matching ones!"

"Omg! You are right! Plus I don't have a phone string for my phone anyways! Alrighttttttt-it's decided then!"

"Seriously you don't! What kind of a girl are you then? I bet that you don't even know what an eyelash curler is"

"Eye-what?" snicker" Hahahahaha I was right! Let the master teach you, then!" High school girls were hanging out after school and it was either that they talked too loud nowadays or that Izaya's ear hearing had gotten stronger. But that's not what was on Izaya's mind right now. After all he was a high school student but he mostly doesn't even listen to the blabbering of the teacher in class. "Pfffft" Izaya giggled to himself "He looks just like a chicken" he giggled again at his rude comment. But before he could get to enjoy anymore of that joke he was interrupted by a loud crash near him. Something was thrown into the ground and it was no little pencil he could tell. The ground broke from underneath it from the impact and there was smoke covering the masterpiece and its artist. After a while the smoke cleared up for a bit and Izaya could see the standing out bleached hair.

"Shizu-chan~" he called out. "How surprising! I never thought that you would be lonely enough to come search for me so desperately." Izaya did his best to play his role outstandingly normal. He smirked at Shizuo and tilted his head to the side barely-but noticeable enough for our attacker to see.

"Don't fuck around flea! _Who would come look for someone like you anyways?_ I had to stay in the hospital for a week cause you got that goddamn truck to run me over!" "Ehh? Shizu-chan you actually do think of your health after all!" "Huh?-""Oh no wait. It was Kasuka wasn't it?" But unfortunately Izaya could not finish his sentence because he got aimed at by the masterpiece from earlier. Now he could see what it actually was- a mail box. The one that he had passed by earlier on his way down the street. Shizu-chan you really are careless, this way it was obvious that you were chasing me since the school bell rang. Now you can't pretend that you accidentally saw me and you attacked me out of pure anger. _Shizu-chan you really are careless.  
_  
Izaya skipped up the hill that was separating Ikebukoro and Shinjiko while our favourite predator was behind chasing him with difficulty. There were lots of high school girls in the way." I hope they don't lose those new phone strings they got." Thought to himself Izaya.

It was peaceful at night. That was the reason that Izaya liked it. He had settled himself comfortably on the cushioned chair at the balcony. 14th floor really had quite a view of the whole town. And from here you could even see Ikebukoro- well it was nearby anyways. Izaya took a sip out of his mug. "Mmmmm..." He loved the taste of coffee at night. Well it was the only thing that he could use to relieve himself-now that is. He thought that this peacefulness might last up until down but he was wrong. There was a knock at the door and a man called out.

"Izaya! We need you for a bit!" Izaya raised an eyebrow. _A bit?_Like shit it was a bit. He probably won't get any sleep today at the minimum. He sighted. He would have to call absent from school tomorrow. Don't get that wrong. Its not like he would miss on the classes-pffft he was happy he wouldn't see the blabbering chicken. But what he wasn't happy about was that he would miss out on annoying Shizu-chan. Ahahah-he dwelled into those thoughts. He wondered how he should annoy Shizu-chan once he sees him again. He was still thinking as he opened teh door to Laur.


	2. Secrets

"Che!"Shizuo was annoyed at everything today. The damn flea was not at school today. He didn't say anything about it yesterday; neither did he look like he was suffering from some unknown disease. Oh don't get me wrong! It's not like I am worried about the flea. I have plenty of stuff to do without the flea. No. More like the flea doesn't even take a part of my life, I just plainly hate him and I want to kill once and for all. I wonder if he caught a cold and is desperately trying to stay alive. For some reason Shizuo felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach. It must be out of anger that it won't be him who kills the damn flea but a stupid disease.

"I will wait 'till he comes back and beat the shit out of him. Yeah then this feeling will be gone. Must be because I didn't get to smash my fist into that smug face yesterday. Well I will do it for sure when he comes back!"

It was a long day for Shizuo. The day seemed like it would never end. Even the clouds traveled way much more slowly than usual. Finally –which seemed like ages- the bell rang. I started to walk down the hill. Maybe if I waste my time into fights now the day might be able to pass by faster. But I have already promised Kasuka that I won't get into anymore gang fights. Why would the flea be absent? Reason 1#: He has a cold. 2#: He is skipping (damn if only I didn't skip at the beginning of the year then I wound have to attend these classes just so that that I have an attendance record) 3# He might have something to do- huh? What was that just now? Was he seriously counting the reasons why Izaya wouldn't be at school to annoy him? NO! NO HE WASN'T! There was no way that he would even think about that. He didn't care about the flea in the least. Why was he getting all weird when he thought of the flea? Suddenly he froze and his heart skipped. 4#: He was with a girl. Shizuo stared at the ground with wide open eyes. Izaya plays around? That idea had never occurred to him. Now that he thought about it whenever he entered the classroom he would see some girls around Izaya and some from the sidelines talking about him and blushing. So he was popular with girls? Izaya was not ugly that is all that he had noticed. But-wait! Why the hell did he care? If Izaya got a girlfriend or whatever it doesn't matter. Because of course he will be the one who will kill him and watch him from the sidelines as he barely reaches his hand toward his….girlfriend. Shizuo just blankly starred at the statement of the lovely nearing future that was about to come. He shot his leg up and out and kicked a street sign bending it with that sudden action. Once he sees the flea and beats the crap out of him he will feel better. Now his mind finally shot into reality. Right, he was going down the hill. He looked at the busy street in front of him. So many people walking, laughing, hanging out and holding hands. Then his eyes focused onto a couple that was walking down street. A raven haired guy wearing a green shirt and black pants was walking right next to an older girl who was probably 20-21ish wearing a grey top with bows at the sleeves and the front, a pink skirt that went up her knees (not short enough to see her panties) and matching pink high heels and a purse. She looked sexy with that light brown hair. The man turned around to face the woman with the huge knickers that Shizuo saw now and was drooling. But that soon stopped as he saw the mans face.

"Neeee~ Hold hands with me Izaya-kun~" whined the beauty with a very cute voice. "As you wish then" Izaya grabbed her hand gently and held it with just the right strength that a girl could handle but could not complain about that he was half hearted about her.  
"Izaya-kunnnnn~ See that ice cream shop over there? Want to get some? I haven't had strawberry cheesecake flavor for such a long time~" The girl looked at him with half pouty lips and big brown eyes that seemed to beg like a puppy. How did I know all this? I had my curiosity aroused and followed them.

"Sure then Mogami-san. Any side dishes to it?" "Yes! I want strawberries, chocolate filled waffle sticks and some chocolate syrup on top please!" Wow she was really sexy talking in that kind of voice to Izaya. "Ok then, one strawberry cheesecake with strawberries, choco waffle sticks and choco syrup and one vanilla ice cream with blueberries." Wow Izaya would buy her stuff? Are they that close?

"Thank you Izaya-kun~" Mogami said excitedly. "Mmmmm! Sooo gooood!" whoa. She is making sexy moans quite the bold one. "Hey Izaya-kun let me try some of yours." Izaya lowered the ice cream cone down to her height so that she could take a bite. "How is it? Good?" he asked wondering. "Mmmmm~ really good~! But-"Izaya arched an eyebrow "I want to taste Izaya-kun _cream_ too. I bet its way much more _tastier _than the ice cream." Mogami had got her face reaaaaaly close to his now and she was looking at him with complete lust and arousal. Holy shit! I think I am really snooping into their business now. But-…how will Izaya answer to that? I looked back to where they were and it was quiet. And then suddenly Izaya showed a playful smile.

"I don't mind Mogami-san but, your boyfriend will get angry." Mogami looked at him with a frown "I don't really care about my boyfriend. Izaya-kun is so much nicer and-"she paused and looked at him from head to toe "your body seems even more so….." she placed her small hand with perfect manicure on to his chest and she smirked "Such soft body- I wonder maybe I can be your first…" Izaya sighed and took Mogami's hand of his chest "No. You won't be even if you are very sexy and pretty I wont be my first" Mogami looked at him with wide eyes and then she closed them and she put a smug look on her face " I see, so Izaya-kun really was taken by other girls. This is not a surprise. But. I am very happy. Izaya-kun acknowledged me as pretty. I wasn't like this in high school though. I was an ugly fat face that only knew haw to eat chips. But Kairi changed me. I fell in love with him so I tried my best to get skinny and pretty and when he finally acknowledged me and dated me I felt really happy. But recently I found out that he has been getting along with one of his collage classmates. They are together almost every brake and they go hang out sometimes at weekends! She even called him in the middle of the night to come pick her up from a pub! And Kairi went and picked her up! If he wants to date her than so be it! I will also find a boyfriend very easily with my current face as well!" Izaya stared at the angry figure of the woman. Girls can be very scary. "Mogami-san you don't really want to give him up. Do you? So what are you doing flirting with guys? Go back home and show him that you don't like it. Also show that girl that _you_ are his girlfriend and that she can't be so close to him." Mogami stared at him and smiled she whispered "Whoever got you first is quite lucky." After that she turned around and walked to the opposite direction they came from " I WILL SHOW HER HELL LIKE NEVER BEFORE!" she yelled at Izaya right before she turned a corner and disappeared.

Izaya sighed and was about to start walking right before his phone rang. He flipped it open and he started walking.

"Yeah I am done. Ok. I am coming." He flipped his phone closed and stopped to look at the sky. At that time I saw something shocking. Izaya who usually has a smirk or a grin on his face showed an expression that I have never thought he had. An expression of loneliness and sadness. At that time all I could see in Izaya's eyes was hollowness just like he had given up on everything. To Shizuo this was the first time that he had seen Izaya not wearing a smug face. He looked back at Izaya. That expression that he saw for only one moment was gone and replaced my hopeless eyes and a sad smile. After that Izaya looked down and kept on walking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today is Monday –aka the worst day of the week. I woke up by the sound of an annoying attention whore alarm clock. Damn that bitch wanted so much attention this early in the morning; maybe I should rename it "girl". I put of the covers and walked to the washroom. First things first-a shower. I stripped off of my shirt and shorts and got inside the shower and turned on the cold water. It hit my face roughly and it made streams as it went down my body. Over all of my scars and burns. But the one that really got my attention was on my wrist. A very memorial scar. I slid my thumb over it tracing as the deepness of it got from little to deep and then to little again. I squinted my eyes as memories flashed back into my mind. Memories that I don't want to remember are coming back. I turn the knob to an even colder level. I can hear my heart in my ears. Its faintly reminding me that I am alive-which makes it all worse. I get out of the shower and grab a towel that I cover myself with. I walk outside the bathroom and head my bedroom to change. I reach my bed and turn around to see a water footprint path behind me. I let go of the towel and it falls to the ground. The huge window near my bed had been opened and the curtains were playing around with each other by they force of the wind. I look over my left wrist one more time in the sunlight and quickly dress up. I head for the kitchen. I take out the coffee and I boil water. I look at the table next to the sofa where mail was sitting waiting for my attention. From: Sora Ritsuko-To: Izaya Orihara. I almost trip on the way to running towards it. I put the mail close to my face to make sure I am not dreaming. My hands start to shake. I bite my lower lip before opening it hesitantly. I didn't see the mail yesterday; I just threw it at the table and went to bed.

"Is this for real?" I asked as if someone was going to answer. "Sora…." I read the letter and my eyes water. For such a long time I had been waiting. In the end I shouldn't expect much. I should have expected this much. I am really foolish to think that she would say something to make me happy.

_To Izaya_

_It really has been a long time but during all these two past years I have written this letter little by bit to get all my feelings straight. I have made so many roughs and fakes of this letter that it seems almost like this is my masterpiece of life time. In my other letters I didn't write my true feelings and thoughts and it felt so wrong to send them to you. So, I decided to be truthful to you just like you were with me. I still cannot forgive you for what you did in the past. I still hate you with as much vengeance as I did back then. Your sin- I still cannot forgive. For Aoi and for your actions at that time. My other letters said stuff like "I believe that Aoi has forgiven you and I had tried to too during those years and my hatred for you has turned into complicated feelings." But that is not true at all. What I feel towards you is hatred and vengeance. My feelings are not close to love in the least. I believe that Aoi has not yet forgiven you. I truly believe that. But because Aoi is a kind hearted existence she will probably forgive you-her loved one. But I will not forever and ever I will let vengeance consume me 'till it reaches my bones and rots my flesh I will still not answer to your feelings. This will be my punishment towards you. Aoi-I want her back. She was my one and only dear person and yet you took he away. But I also need to find happiness as well. Because Aoi told me this "If I were to die, then I would like to become the sky! I will be able to watch you from everywhere and reach you in no time when you need help." But of course that was not meant for me. It was once again for you. But writing this letter of hatred will only get my feelings cleared up. I want Aoi to achieve happiness as well. So for her sake, find someone you love again-fall in love again and be happy. But don't you dare forget about Aoi. I know you won't but in an attempt to be happy you might try that-which is unforgivable. After all you won't forget about her because you were gentle to both of us. This is the reason why I hate you. That new person that you find' definitely don't let them go. Hold on to their hand and make sure that they don't feel lonely. Izaya- for that confession. My feelings are not the same-they are the opposite-I hate you. But for that confession-thank you and sorry. In a month it will be the one year anniversary. Make sure your there and both of us will pray together.  
Let Aoi find peace._

From: Sora


	3. Miu

Today is Monday. And it's just like how it should be. Fucking annoying as hell. I got up from bed and smashed yet another alarm clock at the wall. Yup some Mondays I definitely got up on the wrong side of the bed. I went through my morning routine and started walking the road that lead to school. Usually by this time there would be a group of girls waiting for me on the road. Not today bitch. I woke up earlier on purpose to avoid any pestering girls. I walked my way to school in a slow motion considering that I am usually later for school and if I show up today earlier it might get the teachers hopes up. And after that they will keep on lecturing me about how I a late just because of one time that I went in early. Damn I think Izaya's nature is rubbing off on me!

I stopped walking for a bit when I remembered about him. Mogami and Izaya. Were they on a date? But in the end she left to get back with her ex-boyfriend. But something sounded fishy in this whole thing. Why would 'The Izaya' _help_ someone? Was she someone close to him? No that was out of the picture- there is no way someone as sexy as her could…be famil…iar …with…Izaya…..but he was sexy as well…..-facepalm-. He had been thinking about it since yesterday. Izaya was sexy. Does that mean that he is gay? NO. That was out of the picture. Yes. Shizuo Heiwajima was not gay. After all he did think that Mogami was sexy. Yes if he was left alone with Mogami he will definitely jump her. That was a fact.

Shizuo entered the classroom with a blue face. The bell rang at the last second and Shizuo was not late. He sat down only to be pestered by Shinra.

"Good morning Shizuo!"

"'Morning"

Shinra lowered his head to look at Shizuo.

"W-what?"

"Heheh, you haven't slept yesterday. What happened?"

"I-I slept quite well thank you very much. Nothing happened"

I looked around the room to search for certain smug face. He had a lot of questions to ask him. Shinra saw the blonde looking over the room and smiled.

"Izaya is not here today either."

"Huh? Not like I am looking for him! I care less about that bastard. He can go die in a hole for all I care!" The protozoan flinched at that though. Why? I should be happy. It's not like I am telling a lie.

"Izaya is not here so don't worry. He called in sick. Maybe it's the flu considering that he called in sick yesterday too" Kodota interfered.

"I am not looking for him!" God what is this. He wasn't thinking of Izaya and he wanted others to believe it too.

"No, he isn't sick…."

"Huh?" Kodota and Shinra were both taken in by the sudden answer.

"He was on a date yesterday" Shizuo did not like to keep others in suspicion because they will pester him later so it's better to say what you mean. But Shizuo looked down at the table. Shinra and Kodota eyed each other and then they smiled an evil smile.

"Oh yeah, I heard that Izaya was dating girls and doing one night stands. You can't blame him though. I mean there are so many girls out there who are going for him. You should understand Shizuo, right? I mean you have your own share of girls after you. Why not get one and date her. Heheh it doesn't have to be one though. They would be happy to just have a one night stand with you." Kodota and Shinra were taking turns in talking. Shizuo really thought through the idea if getting a girl. He looked around the room and there were girls squeaking as he turned around to face them. Aha! There was one girl that didn't look like a slut or like a monkey with caked on make up.

"Ohh~ that one? She is quite the cutie right? Her name is Miu; she is very cute with that long blonde hair and with that under layer of red. She is very shy. A guys dream I tell you, plus she is short. I would go for her but she is in your fan club." Shizuo kept on looking at her and wondered 'why isn't her hair black?' He slammed his head on to his desk. Yea he will get a girlfriend soon and he will forget everything that he is thinking.

After the lunch bell rang Shizuo came closer to the group of fan girls. They all shrieked as they braced themselves wondering what their god might want. Shizuo leaned in towards Miu and he smiled. After that he whispered lowly in to her ear.

"After school do you want to go somewhere? If you do come behind the school and I will be waiting right after the bell rings"

Shizuo then lifted his head and walked off to the rooftop where Shinra and Kodota were waiting for him. Yes very soon he will forget all of his thoughts.

Riiinggg

Everyone left towards home and Shizuo waved at his friends before going towards the back of the building. Shinra and Kodota gave each other a sad look and continued walking.

"It's obvious when you are so close to him. You notice things that even he won't notice." Kodota nodded

"I mean why else would you chase one particular person all the time? It's close to the mind when you think about it. I just hope that Izaya feels the same" Shinra remarked again

"That doesn't even need to be asked. I mean why do you bully one person all the time. They are just like kids in love" Kodota couldn't be more right.

Shizuo walked towards Miu who was leaning towards the wall with her hands behind her back. Right after she saw Shizuo she straightened up like a soldier. Shizuo chuckled to himself.' She's nervous"

"Now, now you don't have to be so nervous" Shizuo told her in half rough voice and half soft.

"I am s-sorry" She stuttered as she was talking.

"You really stand out from the crowd you know" Shizuo tried to start a conversation-which was hard considering that he had never talked to girls for more than 5 seconds.

"I am sorry! If it's about my hair, I will dye it brown or whatever colour you like, so just do-"

"No, no I like your hair colour; I don't want you to change it! What I mean is that you look very c-cute and innocent through the crowd" Shizuo scratched the back of his neck

"Well I am sorry for being a virgin" Miu had made a half angry face half pouty face. Shizuo blushed a bit.

"No no! That's not what I mean! Aghdjkjsd oh god, why can't I make my point straight?" Shizuo had squad down now and was ruffling his hair.

Miu started giggling and laughing at Shizuo's frustration, the said blonde looked up with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well that's nice" Miu started to laugh even more. After that she reached out her hand and touched Shizuo's hair and grabbed a little strand while doing so.

"Shizuo is funny" she ruffled through his hair even more "very funny"

Shizuo at that time grabbed her hand and asked her to go on a date on Friday after school.

**A/N SOOOO SORRY GUYS! I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE THE STORY. I was too busy enjoying my vacation. Well now i have completed the third chapter of Beating. Well now what is goign happen? Does Shizuo have real feelings for Miu and what happened to Izaya that he didn't come to school? Find out in teh next chapter of Beating which will be uploaded either today or tomorrow. Bye bye my sweet perveretd kittens, well for now.  
**

****Tsukineko-san~


	4. Cigarettes,Alcohol,Sex and black dye

It was Tuesday today. A week since me and Miu started dating. Shizuo had his head swirling by thoughts of Miu. He thanked god that he had forgotten about a certain smug faced raven. He was also happy that Miu did not have black hair. Most people in Japan had black hair but they dye it and Shizuo was happy that Miu was one of those people. Now he could absolutely and definitely forget about Izaya. But for some reason the smug faced bastard was always clinging on the back of his mind. Shizuo had hoped that getting a girlfriend will distract him. But it couldn't be any chick. So when he saw Miu he had set his sights on to her. Maybe that's what it feels like to fall in love. Miu liked him and Shizuo knew that, but were his feelings the same? He really wanted it to be Miu and no one else….except Izaya –slam-. No scratch that it was supposed to be only Miu.

"Shizuo, Izaya's sickness has gone away." Shinra came in creepily behind him. That made Shizuo jump at the sudden voice.

"Oh really? Now I can beat the crap out of him!" That's how it was suppose to be. Shizuo and Izaya hated each other. There were no feelings for each other mixed up. The only one with feelings was-face palm- There was no one with feelings.

"Hey! Izaya in which hole did you hid for week? I will surely kill you today!" Shizuo looked at Izaya only to see that his eyes were red and that he had bags underneath his eyes. What the hell happened?

"Hey Izaya do you have the CD I let you borrow?" Shinra came inside the picture-rudely interfering right in front of Shizuo.

"Oh that? Yeah I have it" Izaya got a CD from his back and handed it to Shinra with a smug face as always.

"I was supposed to give it to you a week ago but I was sick" Sick my ass.

"That's fine! Is your cold better?"

"Oh yeah! I just had a slight cough!" Izaya was his natural self now-cheery, annoying and smirking.

"Oh Shizu-chan! Did you miss me? Sorry I will try not to leave you alone again~"

"Like hell! Leave me the fuck alone you flea! I will not hesitate to take your skull next time and smash it at the nearest wall next time!" My words were venom. Right at that time Miu walked in.

"Shizuo…." She then looked over at Izaya and my angry face.

"Ah, ah, tsk tsk, you shouldn't get angry this early in the morning Shizuo" She than handed me a milk box. I grabbed it from here and gulped like a glutton. Haaaa that calmed me down.

Izaya looked over at us curiously. His eyes looking over Miu. What is he doing?

"What is it flea?" I was getting annoyed real fast and embarrassment came over me as I though of how I should introduce Miu to him. I didn't want him to know about Miu. I didn't want him to know that Miu and me are dating. For some reason I wanted it to be a secret. Damn, this is not how it should be. I got Miu so I shouldn't think about anyone else right now. I like Miu and that I know-so why do I feel like this when I am with Izaya?

"Hmm just thinking, are you a gang member?" He pointed to Miu and I spit the milk that was in my mouth. Miu looked at him with a half shocked face half confused.

"What are you talking about? Miu is no gang member. She can't even hurt a damn fly!" Izaya looked at me with wide eyes.

"Shizu-chan how come you know so much about her?" He questioned trying to hide some kind of anger with curiousity.

"How can I not know about my own girlfriend?" I tried to sound as calm as possible. And I did which I was glad for.

"Really! How can that be possible? Shizu-chan got a girlfriend! Well Congratulations Shizu-chan now you are finally up to my-"

"Izaya-kun! Izaya-kun! Oh there you are, jeez I was searching for you everywhere! Izaya-kun here is your lunch you asked for tamagoyaki right?" A Girl with very light brown hair came inside the room and gave the said person his lunch.

"Oh thanks Hikari. Yeah that's what I wanted." Izaya kept on talking to her up until Miu started to talk to Hikari.

"Hikari how bold! You got Izaya with ease huh?" Looked like Miu and she were friends.

"Talk about yourself Miu! You got the most build up guy in the whole school-Shizuo Heiwajima! Who is the bold one here? And I never though that a shy girl like you will go for guys like that" Miu was the most bold colour of red. She tried to talk but al you could hear was a squeak. So Izaya got a girlfriend too? Oh…..I see?

"Great now we can go on double dates!" Izaya shrieked in an annoying tone it was obvious that he was sarcastic.

"Like hell! Who would wanna go with someone like _you_?" I slammed my fists on to his desk. Hikari glared at Izaya and he turned blue. And Miu did her puppy eyes on me and I started to sweat. We both gulped.

"If it's for one time then I guess it o-okay" I managed to spit out.

"I g-guess so" Izaya followed up. Girls were scary creatures. We heard a sob from right next to us. We all turned around to see Shinra.

"Shinra if you want you can come too-with Celty" I said in a monotone. Shinra got up from his desk and hugged me.

"I am coming!"

"Hey Dotachin you can come too" Kodota got up from his seat and walked out of the room.

"S-shizuo….Dotachin doesn't have a girlfriend…" Shinra said in a shaky tone.

"You just broke his heart" Commented Hikari

"Poor thing" Miu said while putting her hand on her mouth

"Shizuo used heart brake- It's supper effective!" Said Izaya laughing. Hikari grasped Izaya's ear and twisted it. She was mad.

"Al right then on Saturday then!"

Everyone went back to their classes and desks and the old hag came inside to teach history.

During lunch brake Shizuo went to the balcony to smoke a cigarette. While on the other side of the balcony there was Izaya with Shinra smoking a cigarette himself. Shinra looked at his pathetic body. He decided to cheer him up.

"Ya know Miu is just a one night stand for Shizuo right?" A pure lie. Izaya lifted his head and looked towards Shinra who was smiling. He lowered his head and smiled himself.

"Is that so?" He took a long drag out of the cigarette and held it in his lungs up until he needed to take a breath. He let out the poisonous smoke out of his lungs slowly and lazily. He let his entire worries fly away along with it. He looked towards the blue sky. He smoked only when he needed to lose himself in the drug. This will be his last one for today.

"Aoi Sora" He whispered and Shinra turned towards him.

"Of course it will be blue. What other colour suits the sky?"

None

-  
**At a Pub in the city**

"Hic* One more (hic) Travis" Shizuo demanded another shot of sake.

"Shizuo I am only giving you any because you work here, and plus you don't like to drink so something must have happened" Said Travis as he handed the underage teen another glass of sake.

"-Gulp- -gulp- -hiiiis- "Shizuo was drinking everything away with one big gulp. He hissed and closed his eyes to let the alcohol do its thing.

What was happening? The world was swinging. The answers were getting fewer and fewer and the questions were multiplying by seconds. Miu and Izaya seemed like the same person. Why were they fusing? He liked Miu and he like Izaya. So at this moment he didn't care who he can screw he just needed to get these feelings out. He understood about Miu but what about Izaya. He liked Miu so he didn't-he shouldn't- like Izaya. Fuck the whole world. He took out his cigarettes and took a big gulp of another shot before he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He puffed a very big gulp of the drug. He almost finished the whole cigarette in one gulp. It was not enough. None of it was. He needed to forget everything. He needed something more.

"Whoa, that's too much Shizuo, alright that's it. No more alcohol. If anyone finds out I am screwed already" Travis said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

At that time Miu was in the city going window shopping. She had just bought a new cute outfit. As she turned around she saw a pub. But what caught her eye was a certain bleached head through the shady window of the pub. She walked inside hesitantly. She went next to Shizuo and she was shocked to find him dead drunk.

"S-shizuo? Shizuo come on get up, we are going home." She tried to lift him up but there was a reason to why Hikari said he was well build. He was heavy and the 90 pounds girl could not lift him off his seat.

"Whoa there missy! Are you his girlfriend? In that case let me carry him to your home for now because you won't be able to lift him" Travis had his attention caught by a little girl trying to pick up a dead weight. Miu nodded and let the taller man help her. After he got Shizuo on his shoulder he carried him to Miu's house and left him on the couch.

"Thank you mister. Would you like to stay for tea or coffee as a thank you?" Miu was relieved now that Shizuo won't be drinking anymore for tonight.

"No thank you, I have to get to pub" Travis left quickly leaving Miu in the most awkward situation. She lived alone and her boyfriend was dead drunk lying on her couch.

"Shizuo….shizuo" Miu tried to put a cool pad on to his head but he was moving too much. Shizuo's eyes snapped open and he looked at Miu who had leaned her face in way too much. In one swift motion Shizuo grabbed the back of her head with his right hand and leaned it in up until their lips met crashing down. Shizuo tightened his grip on the back of her head to make her gasp. He let his tongue explore every millimeter of her mouth. He didn't know what he was doing; the alcohol he drank was getting him dizzy and unaware of neither time nor actions. He didn't ask for permission from Miu. This startled the pure girl. But Shizuo was not planning to stop here. He looked over every feature of Miu's face. Her blue eyes looked right through his hazel ones. Terror and lust were mixed into her eyes. Shizuo grabbed her thin waist and lifted her up. He starts walking while carrying her on to his shoulder.

"Shizuo! Shizuo let me go; you're drunk you don't kn- Kyah!" Shizuo threw Miu on to the bed roughly and took of his shirt. It was probably in lightening speed because in a flash he was hovering over her. He pinned her protesting arms into the bed above her head. He roughly kissed her lips and let his tongue once again enter her. Then he started to plant butterfly kisses down her jaw line, cheeks and neck. Then once again he made his way. He bit and licked her ear shell. Miu was by now a kicking mess underneath him. Her eyes were blurry from lust and desire. Shizuo and Miu kept on going like dogs in heat.

"Nhhh!" Miu was a moaning mess by the time Shizuo reached underneath her shirt and was now exploring the creamy skin. He unhooked her bra and started to suck on to one of the hard nipples. Miu was far gone from her senses by now. But then again-so was Shizuo.

"Ahh….nhh" They were panting in the suffocating sex scented room which made them even hornier. Shizuo entered two fingers into her in which Miu responded vividly to once again. She couldn't hear anything or see anything. Shizuo didn't say anything neither had she-since she noticed that it was too late for Shizuo to stop. He lined himself in front of her opening and did not even look up at her. He then entered in one swift thrust. Miu's scream had echoed off the walls of the suffocating room. Shizuo stopped for only one brief moment before he started thrusting in a slow pace. No matter how out of it he was, and no matter how much he couldn't notice what he was doing he knew from instinct that he should go slowly for start. Miu though was crying, but she was glad that Shizuo didn't make a big pause before he entered. That way she doesn't have to feel the pain more than necessary. With each thrust Shizuo made Miu came closer to her release. Shizuo was not only big in height.

"Izaya….." Shizuo and Miu moaned at the same time but for the first time he actually said something. Miu could barely hear anything from what they were doing so she though she heard it wrong. It was like a drug. You couldn't get enough no matter how much you had. Miu was thankful enough that Shizuo had remembered to wear protection through his drunken mind. Miu first released her much needed orgasm. Shizuo came right after that. He collapsed right on top of her. That is how their tiring night had ended. Neither one of them though about tomorrow or school. They probably won't go tomorrow anyways.

-  
**In the morning**

Shizuo woke up to a view of the bright blue sky. He got up and felt warmth right next to him. He looked over and saw Miu who was sound asleep. It was close to the mind. All Shizuo remembered was that he went inside a pub to drink away. Izaya has a girlfriend, Izaya doesn't like him, Shizuo has a girlfriend, and Shizuo likes him. Just that was enough to make a person go drink themselves senseless. So pure Miu who doesn't know the dangerous of a guy brought a _drunken_ guy inside her house in which she lived _alone_. Miu…was going to get raped of course. But hell would freeze over before Shizuo even thought about putting the blame on to Miu. He had done something he shouldn't have with someone he didn't have clear feelings with. He looked back to see Miu who had now woken up and had stood up revealing her top body. She looked over Miu and did a determent look.

"M-Miu…I….first of all cover yourse-" Shizuo was surprised by a quick Miu who jumped on to him and put of the sheets that were on top of him. She grabbed his arousal and started stroking it. Shizuo gasped as Miu took the tip into her mouth. After that she pulled back and licked the slit teasingly.

"M-Miu, what are you-Nhhhh" Shizuo moaned and groaned out loud as Miu took in the whole aching member into her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down. She sucked bit and nibbled on to skin. She teased him to no end up until he finally came inside of her mouth. She swallowed everything and lifted her head up.

"Miu?"

"Now we are equal." She simply said that line while starring directly into those hazel eyes.

"You did something that I didn't want and I am repaying with something that you did not want me to do." Seriously Miu will always be Miu. His innocent crush. Without noticing Shizuo let a tear make its way down to his chin. What had he done to someone who he loved? Someone who treated him so well and someone who had bared with his attitude. Miu reached out her hand and stroked Shizuo's cheek. He didn't know up until what time but Shizuo cried and cried into Miu's chest while she stroked his hair. None of them said a word.

**Miu's Pov**

I knew why Shizuo was crying. Yesterday night while he was drunk he only uttered some words. And from the ones that I could hear:

"Izaya….."

"Red eyed"

"Don't date her"

And the biggest one was a drunken question while we still were on the couch.

"Why isn't your hair black?"

Do you say those kinds of words while being with another person? It was obvious though. How Shizuo only got mad at Izaya and how he only hated Izaya. And…..how he looked at him. It was obvious. No, beyond obvious. But because I didn't want to believe it I ignored it. Izaya though was the same. He looked at other girls just so that he could distract himself from his true feelings. So I guess Shizuo did the same. I don't want it to end that way. I don't want to be left for someone else. I don't want to be reminded that there are people who are preferred over me. I don't want Izaya to take him away. Shizuo has given me a lot of 'firsts'. First guy friend. First crush. First love. First date. First time. First desperation. I will not give Shizuo over to Izaya. I love him far more than anyone can. I will show you all that I can as well protect what is mine.

**Next Morning**

Shizuo had come to school today. Yesterday he stayed over at Miu's place up until lunch and then left. He still very much hated himself for what he had done to Miu. He wished that Miu would have slapped him and not give him a blowjob. He was in the hallway talking to Shinra when Dotachin came in to join. Shizuo was starting to get worried about Miu. She was going to be late if she didn't come soon. Then from the end of the hallway a girl with raven hair the same length as Miu came walking. She stopped right in front of Shizuo.

"Good morning Shizuo" It was Miu and she had dyed her hair.

"M-Miu, good morning" Shizuo answered with a stuttering voice. The exact same hue as Izaya. The exact same colour. The same. He didn't want to be reminded about him even when he was looking at his own girlfriend. No stop it. That was not Izaya. That was Miu the girl that he loved. Isn't that the same? Wasn't….Izaya the same?

"Do I remind you of someone?" Miu said while smirking. No stop it. That's just like Izaya then. Stop!

Miu pulled herself up very close to Shizuo's face. She quietly whispered.

"Are you happier now that I look like him?" Shizuo's eyes widened. He looked over the brand new Miu. No more shyness and no more holding back. That is what Miu became while she was around him. He had made her like this. Shizuo smiled and said.

"It doesn't matter as long as it's Miu" He will do anything for her. Anything. But nothing will ever bring back the past Miu. She had disappeared right along with that night.

Miu looked at Shizuo and she smirked. She had realized it a long time ago. That Shizuo will do whatever she asks of him. Because he cannot object. Not after that night. Shizuo was such a nice person. This is why I am not handing him over to some wimp who can't step up and say his feelings.


End file.
